


In Frame

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Friendly banter, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, semi-public makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: Daniel takes Brogarde to his studio in Hollywood to show him how a professional film director works.They get side tracked, needless to say.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	In Frame

Sure, the two eldest Striders technically had jobs that were nearly the same, there were some pretty big differences.

One being Daniel didn't work out of a shitty texan apartment, whereas Brogarde hasn't ever seen a proper studio in real life until now.   
Walking into the studio after being revived once the game was over was like a breath of fresh, familiar air for Daniel, but to Brogarde, it was an unfamiliar, new place he had to explore. But, just as he was about to flash step around, the other grabbed his arm  
"hey, dont go around fucking shit up" he warned "this studio has expensive, fragile-"   
"I know, I know" Bro said, stretching his arms out and not so subtly putting them around the others shoulders "Be careful, don't run around, don't be a jackass, don't grope your hot ass in public. Shame how many rules there are." Daniel just sighed, Rolling his eyes behind his shades as he began walking, feeling the other put some extra weight on him just to be a jackass. That's alright, he can deal with it. For now, it's bonding time. They both had a mutual love of cinematography, so they should have no problem getting together, right? 

Well, that proved to be a bit more difficult than what Daniel originally thought. About 20 minutes into him showing the other around, as soon as his back was turned, Bro had flashstepped away and officially was now unsupervised. Great. After Daniel sends a quick prayer that the other hasn't found anything, he began his search for the lost Strider. His first thought was to check the different hallways, but no, that was too obvious. But that would be what Bro would do, go somewhere painfully obvious to hide…"Got it." he mumbled to himself, taking off in the direction he thought the other went in.

His dress shoes clacked against the tile floor of the bathroom, of course Bro would go here. The bathroom is the universal spot of where to skip out on family reunions, school, and basically anywhere.   
Except, it looked empty. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard shuffling around. He thought that maybe Bro was in the stalls, so, he took a few steps forward, before a second door caught his eye. It was usually for the cleaning crew, but it rarely was locked. Could he…? 

Opening the door quickly, he could've sworn he saw a flash, but the room appeared to be empty. Oh well, Bro wasn't here.   
"Boo."  
Daniel jumped, obviously not expecting for the other to be right behind him "you sneaky fucker!" he said, his insult having no real malicious intent behind it.  
"Mad because I gotcha?" he smirked, crossing his arms   
"so what if you did, youre still a bastard!"  
Bro just shrugged, watching as the other got pissed off "Mad, you overcooked bowl of noodles?" he teased, watching as Daniel grit his teeth "your bloodline is weak, fucker, and you wont survive the winter"   
"I'm your bloodline, ya know."   
He didn't think that though, admittedly. But luckily, he didn't need another snarky insult. Bro took a step towards him, and he stepped back into the janitors closet. 

Then another step. 

Then another. 

Bro continued walking towards him until they were both in the closet and he could shut the door. Daniel could easily yell at him to stop, but instead he just scowled as he took off his shades so he could see better in the dark room, despite knowing the other wasn't doing the same.  
But before he could even set them down, Bro had grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, pressing up against him "What, thought I couldn't find a way to get alone time with my favorite director?"  
"Of course you find a way" he half sneered, craning his neck slightly to look at him. They both towered over nearly everyone else, but Bro undeniably had a good few inches on the other.   
"Think about investing in lifts?" Bro teased, slotting a leg in between the others as he moved to pin him against the back of the door.  
"or you can stop being a tall asshole" Daniel grunted, sliding a hand up to grab at the others face, trying to pull him down to initiate the obvious intentions Bro had. He knew they couldn't spend hours in a cramped closet, so he indulged him with a kiss, wrapping the tie around his fist and tugging him closer, making sure there wasn't any space between them as they made out. 

Admittedly, it was uncomfortable. Too hot in the small space, too dark, and, in Brogardes opinion, too many clothes. But this would do for now, they both decided on. Besides, it wasn't how or when or even what they did, what they really wanted, at the end of the day, was each other.   
But at some point, they both had to pull away, staying inches from each others faces as they looked to each other. 

Before Bro could say anything, Daniel was leaning forward and latching his mouth onto the others exposed neck, smirking against it. "Hey now, don't--" he was cut off by his own gasp, feeling Daniel suck a mark into his neck. He knew it was just above the collar line of his neat polo, so he'd just barely be able to hide it.   
"payback" Daniel smirked as he pulled away, Bro doing the same. They both knew they couldn't stay in there for too long, besides, they had things to do. 

"Fine, but I'm getting back at you when we get home" Bro grunted as he smoothed out the others tie, Daniel putting his shades back on and fixing his hair. 

"sounds good to me, now lets get going."


End file.
